


If Loving You is Painful then I’m Addicted to Pain

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Lashing Out, Little bit of Fluff, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Daisy and Lincoln come back from a mission that went wrong. While trying to stitch Daisy up it becomes one big shouting match.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Comfortember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	If Loving You is Painful then I’m Addicted to Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisylincs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincs/gifts).



> -Teen because of cursing-  
> Day 8  
> Prompt: Lashing Out- Staticquake  
> For Daisylincs of Tumblr

The Zephyr touched down in the hanger, but no one was there to greet them. Coulson heard the heated conversation between the two Inhumans through the coms and decided everyone should steer clear of them. 

Daisy walked out first and held her injured arm close. Lincoln was not far behind her, still fuming from their previous conversation. The halls were empty, the lab was silent and the few technicians in there scattered seeing them enter. 

“I said to stand down! You couldn’t listen to me this one time?” he shouted at her. Daisy chose to ignore him, trying to grab a roll of bandages with her left hand. 

Lincoln shut the cabinet angry, pulling out the proper supplies to stitch her up. “No, no don’t come near me right now,” she said. 

He leaned against the counter, electricity dancing between his hands. She scoffed, starting to lean against the counter. The pain in her wrist reminded her that she broke her arm.

“Daisy, please you have a broken arm and you’ve been shot.” he reminded her. 

Getting shot in the arm mid quake threw her powers off. The bullet hit her bicep while she was trying to quake, instead of releasing it she redirected it inward. It hurt like hell. Worse than the other times. Deep down she knew Lincoln should treat the injury, but she was too pissed off at him. 

“Stop being so stubborn Daisy!” he shouted, grabbing her attention. “Then stop yelling!” she shouted back.

There was a quick passing moment she lost control like he did. She bit down hard on her lip, the throbbing in her head mixed with the pain in her arms wasn’t helping. Daisy felt Lincoln’s hand on her back and gently guide her to a chair. She would let him stitch her up and then go right back to ignoring him. 

“This wouldn’t have happened if you listened to me,” he mumbled.

She tried to move away from him, but he held her arms steady as he pulled the bullet out. He dampened a towel with alcohol and dabbed it on the wound. With her other hand, she was gripping onto the chair, trying to distract herself from the pain. 

“I didn’t see the other guy. You don’t have to be such an ass about it,” she said through gridded teeth. 

He put down the towel and started the sew her up. “I told you he was there and you still went after the Inhuman.” 

Daisy couldn’t hold in her powers, the room would shake every few seconds on and off. He tried to finish as quickly as possible, the shaking was only making it harder. It wasn’t his best work, but it did the job. He helped wrap her arm in a bandage and splint. An awkward silence fell between them before he spoke up. 

“I’m sorry for yelling, it just, you really scared me out there,” he said softly. 

Her shoulders dropped and she let out a sigh. “I’m sorry for yelling back,”

“I know you get nervous in the field sometimes, especially when it’s just you and me,” she said. 

The silence was back, but it was awkward and heated, it comfortable. Daisy leaned into the hug he was offering, her body tired for everything that just went down. This wasn’t the first time they had this fight and it definitely wasn’t going to be the last. There was always one mission that rattled both of them enough to cause a fight. 

Lincoln held her a little tighter, being cation with her arm. “Love you, Dais.” 

She hid her face in his chest, fully leaning against him. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
